GigglyCaperpuns
> Be that blue troll over there You are now LIONIS DERZET. You are an 8 solar sweeps old troll of the cerulean kind. You enjoy playing GAMES on your beloved COMPUTER and harassing other trolls with TERRIBLE PUNS and JOKES about BUCKETS or any other kinds of DISTURBING USTENSILS you can think about. Because of this you're not exactly in good terms with other trolls who tend to think you are just a LAZY PERVERT DOUCHE and/or a VOMIT-INDUCING PUNER, but that doesn't stop you from trying to be FRIENDS with others because you are full of FRIENDSHIP DISEASE and generally just want everyone to get along well. Even HUMANS. You spend a lot of time faffing about and talking to HUMANS although it's not exactly seen with a good eye among the TROLLS you know. You have a tiny whiny bit of PSYCHIC POWERS, but it doesn't go further than COMMUNICATION, and you don't even use it that much because IT'S JUST WEIRD. You are quite TALL, even taller if you count your left horn, and of AVERAGE build, but those aren't gonna help you win a fist fight since you're pretty WEAK when it comes to punching. Or any kind of fighting really. You also have a MESSY HAIRCUT, which you should take care of at some point, but you don't feel like cutting or brushing it, you like your floof as it is. You like ISOLATION, which could be considered weird because you're a blood player, but that doesn't mean you want to be completely isolated, you just don't like extremely populated areas. Because of this, your hive was built near snowy mountains with only a few surrounding hives. Your trolltag is gigglyCaperpuns and γoµ spεακ αll cαlmlγ lικε γoµ don'τ hανε αnγ problmεs. problεms* Bµcκετfµdgε. > Look at your planet Although your planet, a Land of Snow and Wires, is a cold and unwelcoming place, you feel somehow connected to it (Puns fully intended). The ground is barren of vegetation because of the permanent snow layer and the massive cables scattered on top of it. As such, plants have somehow retreated to the caves inside giant mountain chains or other ones going deep underground where snow doesn't fall. The massive wires scattered about everywhere are all linked to hubs composed of various screens and computers which control diverse machinery around your world, this includes secret passages, teleporters, defense mechanisms, various lights and maybe more that you have yet to discover since there is so much stuff you haven't explored yet. Your planet also has it's own day and night cycle which is pretty straight forward: a whole day is composed of 24 regular hours, two thirds of the day being night-time while the last third is dusk-like, however since your planet is so white light tends to reflect a whole lot which makes dusk seem more like a somewhat late-afternoon. > Say bye to your Lusus before it goes hunting You wave at your lusus, ZIANZE, a SNOW OWL, before it goes away to find something to EAT. Your lusus is pretty MASSIVE for an owl, maybe two times your size, and pretty STRONG, in fact it could probably survive in the most dangerous environments by itself. You and your lusus weren't together most of the time but you're kind of thankful for that because it means you learned to be SELF-SUFFICIENT (although a bit disorganized) pretty early on, and even so you knew you could count on your lusus in case of emergency. Your lusus also seems to enjoy LOSAW a whole lot because of all the snow everywhere and the electronic terminals where it can land and spy on any prey roaming around. > Look at your Stuff You decide to look at your modus first. The CLASSIFIER. This modus was gifted to you by your lusus on your fourth wriggling day because he thought you were super DISORGANIZED and that you needed to start ordering your stuff. The classifier allows quite a lot of SPACE, can switch between a DIGITAL and a PHYSICAL form, and allows the creation of CATEGORIES that you can modify or delete at any given time! But, because their is a but, since it has to be ordered MANUALLY, it always ends up super messy because you are WAY TOO LAZY to do some cleaning-up. In that sense, it is kind of like your respite block when you were indeed four, or even right now when you think about it. Jegus. Now that you feel bad because of how much of a DISAPPOINTMENT you are, you decide to look at your STRIFE SPECIBUS. It's a KEYBOARDKIND! Your favorite! Of course, it's not JUST a keyboard, it's an ARPIJEE keyboard, which means it has two modes: The first one is TYPER, you type an attack on your keyboard, your keyboard does the corresponding attack and then it enters a state of cooldown. The more powerfull the attack, the longer the cooldown. Additionally, the TYPER mode has a CS/CF fonctionality, when typing an attack it has a 1% chance to do a CRITICAL STRIKE, doubling the effects, and a 1% chance to do a CRITICAL FAILURE, dividing the effect by four. And for some reason you always get CFs at the WORST TIMINGS EVER. Moving on to the second mode: The SMASHER, which is pretty simple because it only consists of SMASHING your keyboard on your enemy's SORRY FACE. You can execute the SMASHER either at a distance thanks to the cable attached to it or in close proximity by just holding it normally. Although the cable has more impact because centrifugal force blablabla science, you just love the second method because it looks like that ONE scene for that ONE movie where that ONE guy smashes his keyboard on that other ONE guy's face and the letters fly off and it writes "FUCK YOU" in the air. Brilliant. > Look at your god tier outfit You take a minute to fully appreciate how cosy and soft your pajama-like god tier outfit is then reflect a bit on your class. You are an Heir of Blood, which means you protect yourself with blood and unity. You tend to naturally try being friends with everyone while having no enemies and avoid any form of conflict, sometimes it may seem too heavy of a task but you have faith. Since you just want everyone to be friends, it makes you somewhat attracted to certain characters when it shouldn't be the case. A good example of this phenomenon would be ACORVI DOERET, despite how violent he can be you can't bring yourself to stay away because you just wish so dearly to help him somehow. > Think about the others That's right, you're not alone in this session, you entered the medium with another 11 trolls. You're not really familiar with all of them but you know they are each more complicated than the other. Since you figured forgetting who you're playing with would be bad, you decided to make yourself a little reminder with all their names, classes, aspects and maybe other things that might come in handy. You try to be friendly with all of them, but being best buds with 11 trolls at once is not going to happen, especially in this kind of situation. Let's see what you think about all of them! '- Abelin Atranu :' He's okay, you guess. But you never thought he was the kind of guy you could rely on, he keeps forgetting all the things, even his pants! WHO in the world would constantly forget his PANTS? '- Atreyu Ekhara :' She's nice. But she can be triple facepalm worthy at times, plus she's easily offended. Also, for some reason Acorvi keeps shipping you with her, gog knows why. '- Acorvi Doeret :' That guy's a violent cursing pervert psychotic drunkard bucket-slut douche and also your buddy. You think it's because despite a whole lot of flaws he's fun to talk to, just for the fact that cleaning-apparatuses oriented jokes makes him giggle like an idiot which isn't very common in your group. '- Demeti Cilion :' You're not sure what she's up to now, you used to play videogames together at some point, but for some reason she became transparent after entering the game. Apparently she has some problems and stuff that your young and idiotic mind cannot comprehend properly, but you just shrug it off. '- Sabein Ebelos :' You've kinda avoided talking to him recently, because he just gets on your nerves a little bit, you can't exactly put your finger on why though. Maybe it's because he just screams all day for no apparent reason? '- Cyceri Arowan :' Good one! He's been a good friend for a long time now, and you enjoy playing games with him or just joking together despite how serious he may try to be. You don't share his ideals but you both get over it, because right now its not important (and you never considered it to be important anyway). '- Cybele Brahma :' She's... uh. Nice. You guess? You're not exactly sure. She comes and goes as she pleases, jumps from all happy and cheerful to raging and flipping tables, even going through a crygrub phase sometimes. But she's generally nice enough. '- Tavari Afshan :' Everyone likes her, no exception (as far as you're aware). She's the oldest in your group, kinda dumb and a bit behind the times, but she's always protective and nice, so you think she's cool. '- Nabiel Apollo :' He's cool, even though he gets suddenly bored of everything at random times and seems upset everytime someone does something better than him. '- Brunia Aolinn :' You like her, but she's a bit scary. She always has a bright smile and treats everyone like a good friend, but she has these LARGE scars and marks everywhere, broken horns, and she keeps talking aboutweird stuff with her BIG SMILE... Gives you the creeps. '- Ghiram Enfuir :' He's a bit weird, you think. You play games together sometimes and have fun, but sometimes he acts like a big ball of douche just because "he can do what he wants". It can get a bit irritating. > Think about quadrants "Way too complex for nothing" describes quadrants pretty well you think. None of your quadrants are filled, not even with crushes, be it in one way or the other, which makes you pretty fucking glad to be in the medium where you probably won't get smashed by an imperial drone. Why you don't have any quadrant is anyone's guess, but it is probably a mix of YOU not liking the whole quadrant thing, past experiences and the fact that NOBODY would want to be in a quadrant with you because you're an annoying grub who'll never grow up. Quadrants, you think, are OVERLY COMPLEX, give MASSIVE HEADACHES and transforms trolls into EXTREME DOUCHEBAGS. You've seen it, a pair of trolls enter a quadrant and completely FORGET about anything else for a while, then they break up less than a sweep later and become INSUFFERABLE BLEACHYFACES constantly whining and complaining about the other, pretending to be the good guy when clearly they did half of the BROOMHOLE deal. Still, you will admit that SOME trolls manage to have stable quadrants without shoving it into everyone's faces and that you sometime wish you weren't so alone, but it's just way too DANGEROUS for your liking so you stay away from the shark instead of complaining about your missing arm... Or you WOULD, but you can't even follow your own rules, because you now have a MOIRAIL! You're not exactly sure how it happened, but since your "NO QUADRANTS" rule is out of date you decide to change it for a "NO CONCUPISCENT QUADRANTS" rule so that you don't have to feel bad because now you didn't break any rules! The perfect crime. > Wonder about your ancestor You wonder about your ancestor, the RECLUSED. He wasn't always named that way, you heard he had another title a long time ago, but it got changed after he went underground. You didn't find much documentation on him anyway, be it before or after his retreat to the depths caused by the growing chaos that was looming over Lovania. He was apparently being solicited by both the growing REBELLION and the former RULERS as he had the power to COMMUNICATE directly to hundreds of trolls at once thanks to his PSYCHIC POWERS and because he had EXTENSIVE KNOWLEDGE of the complex TUNNELS scattered about Lovania which were a potential STRATEGIC ADVANTAGE. But instead of joining a camp he decided to retreat underground alone and BLOW UP ALL THE TUNNELS, going almost silent afterwards, only speaking to a very limited caste of trolls to try and keep a minimum of order on the surface during the war that was to come. AS of right now though, he's probably dead. If he wasn't already dead the meteors surely finished the job. > Look at the Gallery thingy Lionis hero god.png|Lionis as the Heir of Blood. Lionisbluh.png|The quadrants! They're everywhere! Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Aenrir Category:Teal/Blue Blood